


paper cranes

by dansaeg_hwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dorks, Fluff, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag This, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Riding, Sex, Texting, god this looks like porn, i swear it's not all porn, it's so sappy, medical student!hajime, oikawa's knee hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansaeg_hwa/pseuds/dansaeg_hwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hajime's friends make a bet on whether he's gay or not, Hajime is a good boyfriend and Oikawa fails to hide the fact that he needs attention when he's home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 They're sitting at the school cafeteria, sharing fries and other very healthy things, including a bottle of some doubtful looking alcohol that Bokuto somehow miraculously managed to sneak in. Hajime is paying more attention to his phone than he is to the conversation about next week's super difficult exam his schoolmates are having, finishing a text to Oikawa saying that he should call him if he wants something, because Hajime is going grocery shopping after he gets out of school. He raises his eyes for a second absentmindedly while waiting for a response and is greeted with two pairs of eyes staring at him, apparently waiting for a response. Hajime masks his embarrassement by taking a sip of his coffee.

 'Sorry, what? I wasn't paying attention.'

 'Were you texting your girlfriend? That was the subject of the question we asked you, by the way. Do you have a girlfriend?', Kuroo snickers, reaching across the table to bump his fist against Hajime's shoulder.

 He really doesn't want to talk about this. 'Um.. What does that have to do with the exam we were talking about?'

 'Nothing, just moving on to the next topic. Soo.. Got a girlfriend? Is she pretty?'

 He seriously wants to punch Kuroo in the face. He's contemplating if he should blurt out that person he's been living with for the past three years is not a girl at all, but he decides to keep the gender of his partner a secret as long as possible. 'Yes, I do. And, eh, h-they are pretty, in a way.'

 'They?', Bokuto perks up from where's perched on a bench, feet propped up on the dining table. Gross.

 'What do you mean, in a way? Show us a picture, Hajime!'

 Shit.

 Hajime steels himself as he unlocks his phone and scrolls through the pictures he took of Oikawa without his boyfriend noticing. There are more than he'd like to admit. But Oikawa looks best when he's not posing, Hajime thinks. He taps on a photo of when they were on a trip in Kyoto one spring, Oikawa staring at the blooming cherry trees with a soft smile, sunglasses perched on top of his wind-tousled hair. Hajime turns the phone to his friends and internally winces at their expressions.

 'Wow.', Kuroo says, leaning in close and nearly lying on the table. 'She looks very, ah, masculine.'

 'Yeah, huh, might be because it's not a girl. I have a boyfriend.' God, that sounds so weird when he says it outloud.

 The two turn to look at each other a then Bokuto bursts out laughing, extending his hand towards Kuroo with his palm outstretched. 'Hah, I told you! I told you there's no way Hajime is straight.'

 The raven glares at Bokuto while taking out his wallet and passing a couple hundred-yen bills to him. Hajime shakes his head with raised eyebrows.

 'You guys bet on my sexual orientation? Really?'

 'Well, you're so secretive, if we asked you, you wouldn't tell us.'

 'I would tell you.'

 'So you're dating him, huh?' Bokuto mention to Hajime's phone with his head.

 'Well.. I think we already got past the 'dating' stage. We live together.'

 Hajime sighs and finishes his coffee, throwing the empty can into the bin behind him.

 'So.' Kuroo props an elbow on the table and leans his head on his palm, watching Hajime with a smirk. 'Who tops?'

 'Oh my god.'

 'What? It's just a normal question. Besides, you asked me too when I said I started going out with Kenma.'

 'Okay, first of all it wasn't me who asked you, it was Lev. And second of all-'

 Hajime is interrupted by the buzzing of his phone and the Evangelion opening Oikawa set as his ringtone. He hasn't bothered to change it.

 'Ooh, who is it?' Bokuto tilts his head to look at Oikawa's picture on the phone. 'Put him on speaker.'

 'You're unbelievable. But stay quiet.'

 Hajime presses the 'receive' button, laying the phone on the table. 'Hello?'

 ' _Hi, Iwa-chan._ ' Tooru's voice sounds oddly tired and soft, as if he just woke up.

 'Hey. What's wrong?'

  _'Huh_?' Hajime hears the rustling of what he guesses to be bedsheets. _'You texted me to call you, so._.'

 'No, yeah, I know, but you sound.. not okay.'

 A small chuckle. ' _Yeah, could you pick up a knee supporter for me? I don't know where I put my old one. Well, I don't even know if I still have it_.'

 'Yeah, I'll go to the pharmacy. What happened? I thought you were doing fine without a supporter.'

 ' _I didn't do anything, my knee started acting up after you left today. But I didn't want to bother you before you finished_.'

 Hajime frowns, leaning closer to his phone. 'How does it look?'

 ' _It's swollen, and it has a weird, like, yellow colour. Should I do something with it until you get back? I iced it for a bit in the morning_.'

 'No, leave it. Although, put banages on it, if you haven't done that already. You didn't go out today, right?'

 ' _No, I stayed in bed all day_.'

 'Lazy.', Hajime laughs. 'But it's probably for the best. Take some painkillers. But only the weak ones, you know what happened last time.'

 He hears Tooru giggle from the other end and smiles at the sound of it. ' _Yes, I'll be careful_.'

 'Alright. I'm going to the convenience store later. Want some milk bread?'

 ' _Yes, please! Oh, and some soy sauce? We're almost out_.'

 'Okay. I'll be home in an hour, so hang in there until I get back. Love you.'

 ' _Bye, Iwa-chan. Love you too_.'

 Hajime ends the call and puts his phone in his pocket.

 'You two are soo adorable.' Kuroo grins.

 'Shut up.'

 'Wait, what was with the knee supporter?' Bokuto asks, scrolling on his phone.

 'Hm? Oh, Tooru used to play volleyball in high school, but he hurt his leg.'

 'Wait, Tooru? Oikawa Tooru? Wasn't he on Aobajohsai's team? He was your setter, right?'

 'Yes. He got injured in the last match we played and he hasn't been able to play since.' Hajime cranes his head to look over Bokuto's shoulder. 'Did you just google my boyfriend?'

 Kuroo lets out a snicker as he takes a swig from the mischievous bottle. He tries not to make a disgusted face as he puts the booze down, and he's only had one sip since the beginning of lunch, which is unusual considering this is Kuroo we're talking about, so Hajime assumes that it's probably not safe for normal people who drink only occasionally. He reaches for the bottle and sniffs it, immediately sliding it across the table as far away from him as possible.

 'Oh god, what is it this stuff? Rat poison?'

 'What? It's Kissui vodka.'

 'Yeah, that someone forgot in a cupboard opened for two years.' Hajime takes some papers out of his bag and starts going through them.

 'You got homework?' Kuroo leans back in his chair so the front legs lift off the ground.

 'That's not safe. Yeah, I need to read through these.'

 Bokuto takes a paper in his hand and skims his eyes through the text. 'What does 'myofascial release' mean?'

 'It's too complicated for you. It's related to myofascial pain syndrome, which is unfortunately what I have to do an essay about.' Hajime takes the paper back and then shuffles the documents into order.

 'Oh, that's right, you're taking the Sports Therapy course.', Kuroo sounds.

 'Yes, I am. Along with Basic Physiology.'

 'Do you hate yourself? Man, that sounds no fun at all, and really complicated.'

 Hajime shrugs. 'My parents wanted me to be a doctor. 's why they sent me to the school with best medical courses, I guess.'

 'Oho.' Bokuto bumps his shoulder against Kuroo's and grins at the black haired man. 'Are you sure you're not taking those courses because of Oikawa?'

 Well fuck. Hajime hides his face behind the papers he's holding, coughing to hide his embarrassment. '..kinda.', he mumbles.

 'Ha! That's really sweet, wasting time in class just to know how to treat someone's injury.'

 'Okay, I'm not wasting time.' Hajime puts the papers down again, because that's just not working, and crosses his arms, leaning on them. 'It's really interesting. Especially for someone like me, who played a sport professionally and witnessed a lot of injuries.'

 Bokuto raises his hands in defeat. 'Just saying. Why didn't you take like.. I don't know, astronomy?'

 'Because Tooru takes astronomy and because I can't do math.'

 Kuroo shrugs. 'Sounds reasonable. What, is your boyfriend a Star Trek nerd?'

 'No, he doesn't watch Star Trek, which is surprising, because he loves space a lot.'

 'You're kidding.'

 'Nope. He has glow-in-the-dark stars stuck to the ceiling in the bedroom.'

 'Oh god.'

 Hajime shrugs. 'I got used to it.' He takes a drink from his can and puts his papers away. He's not getting any work done here, that's obvious. 'Well, I have to go. I got one more class.'

 He throws his trash away and then he throws his friends' trash away because he knows they're not going to do it, and then stands up.

 'Okay, bye, have fun with you myo-.. myof-- myo-fuck it.'

 Hajime glares. 'You're insulting my future profession. Good-bye.'

 'Oh, also say hi to your boyfriend from us.'

 Hajime rolls his eyes and begins walking away from their table, taking his phone out of his pocket when he feels it buzz against his thigh.

 

 From: Assikawa

 13:57

_I miss you :c_

_Enjoy your class.~_

 

 Hajime smiles, and contemplates if maybe he should change the name of Oikawa's contact because he's put that nickname in a really long time ago, but then decides on just putting a heart symbol next to it. God, he's such a sap.

 

 To: Assikawa<3

 14:00

_Miss you too. My idiotic friends say hi and also our entire lunch conversation was about you._

_I'll be home in about two hours._

 

 From: Assikawa <3

 14:01

_oh, well then say hi to them too. i dont know if i should be flattered or creeped out_

 

 Oikawa's texts are usually perfect, with correct punctuation and spelling, so as soon as his words get sloppy, Hajime knows that he's probably either drunk or very tired. He deletes the heart symbol because it looks weird and changes the name to 'Tooru'.

 

 To: Tooru

 14:03

_Please be just tired and not drunk._

_Go take a nap or something._

 

 He makes it to class and settles down at his desk when the next text arrives.

 

 From: Tooru

 14:10

_how rude. i took painkillers as you told me to. also its really hot in here._

 

 To: Tooru

 14:11

_You're such a lighweight. Seriously, go to sleep._

 

From: Tooru

 14:15

_ive slept all day. entertain me theres nothing on tv_ (╥_╥)

 

To: Tooru

 14:15

_No I literally need you to go to sleep because I need to focus in class._

_And weren't there supposed to be reruns of Aldnoah.Zero season one?_

 

 From: Tooru

 14:17

_im never watching that again because it made me really sad and i could possibly cry. im sure you can both text me and pay attention in class. its all in the textbook anyway and the teacher sends you presentations._

 Hajime sighs and gives in, because Tooru's got a point, and he's already studied through the topic they were doing to today anyway. He leans back in his chair and takes a couple of notes down to make it seem like he's actually making an effort.

 

 To: Tooru

 14:20

_Why do you so much about my academic life? And AZ wasn't that sad, you crybaby._

 

 From: Tooru

 14:21

_i thought that inaho died youre heartless_

_snapchat_

 ?

 

 Hajime sighs through his nose and opens the snapchat app on his phone, taking a picture of the classroom and writing _'why do i even bother'_ , sending it to Oikawa. A couple of minutes later, he gets a reply.

>sugoikawa: seen

>sugoikawa

Hajime opens the post and sees a picture of Oikawa lying in bed, only half of his face visible in the photo. It's dark in the room, so Hajime assumes that the blinds are closed. Tooru looks really tired, eyes half-lidded and dark rings underneath them. Across the picture is a text saying ' _bc u love me_ '. Hajime smiles briefly before snapping a quick photo of himself and typing in ' _U ok? Get some sleep_ '.

 A moment later, he gets another photo, this one of Oikawa showing his full face and sticking his tongue out. ' _not sleepy_ ', the caption says.

 Another picture comes only seconds later, a nice view of Oikawa's collarbones and a shoulder nearly slipping out of an old over-sized 'Aobajohsai' shirt. The caption reads ' _miss u_ '.

 

 To: Tooru

 14:38

_You better not start sexting me, Assikawa, I'm in the middle of a class, I can't get a hard-on in here._

 

 From: Tooru

 14:40

_did you enjoy that?~_

 

He's impossible.

 

 To: Tooru

 14:41

_Yes, I did. Please stop. Don't distract me._

 

 From: Tooru

 14:41

_dont tell me what to do_

_what are you wearing_

 

 Why does Hajime even put up with him?

 

 To: Tooru

 14:43

_Are you kidding me right now. You saw what I put on in the morning , I'm still wearing the same clothes._

 

 From: Tooru

 14:44

_way to ruin the mood_

 

 

 To: Tooru

 14:45

_I really have  to go and take some notes. The class will soon be over, then I just have to do some shopping and I'll be home._

_Love you._

 

 

 From: Tooru

 14:46

_youre embarassing_

_love you too_

 

 Hajime grins as he turns his phone off and starts listening to the lecture, trying to take his mind off Tooru and focus on soft tissue injuries. It's really impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~  
> so this is my first haikyuu fic I've ever posted, as you can see I'm really bad at tags and summaries.  
> I apologise for any typos I have made  
> I should also mention that I don't know anything about medicine, I just researched a couple of things  
> This should eventually be a part of a series  
> I hope you enjoyed it, if you did, please leave kudos or a comment, I'd appreciate that c:


	2. Chapter 2

'I'm home!'

Hajime finally slams the front door of their apartment at five p.m., carrying grocery bags in one hand and putting the keys into a bowl on a small table with the other. Well, okay, he doesn't really slam the door, he gently closes it, and he doesn't shout his greetings either, because Tooru might be sleeping. He toes off his shoes and makes his way to the kitchen. It's spotless, but Hajime is taken slightly aback by the bottle of alcohol on the counter and an empty shot glass. Did Tooru have a guest over? Or is his boyfriend taking up alcoholism? Looking closer, he realizes it's only Bailey's. Tooru can't get drunk off that, can he? Hajime cleans away the groceries and checks the bedroom, which is empty. He's sure Tooru was in bed when he called him earlier.

Walking into the living room, he finds Tooru lying on the couch, bad knee propped up on a couple of pillows and the TV on but muted, playing reruns of Gintama. Tooru's head is turned away from him, but by the way his chest is slowly and rhythmically rising and falling, Hajime assumes that he's asleep.  
He quietly walks over to the couch, kneeling in front of it and watching Tooru's face for a while. Which isn't creepy. At all. He gently runs his thumbs over the dark circles under the setter's eyes, moving them to stroke along his cheekbones and trace his lips. He hears Tooru breathe in deeply and the brunet furrows his brows, blinking his eyes open and staring straight into Hajime's. Tooru smiles, a small and adorable smile that he saves only for Hajime, and catches one of his hands, intertwining their fingers together. Hajime leans down to place a light kiss on the setter's lips.

'Hello.'

'Hi.' Tooru's voice is slightly deeper than usual, raw with sleep, and it's one of the things that always turn Hajime on. Which might be the reason why he's sometimes late to his morning classes. 'When did you get back?'

'Just now. Aren't you too young to drink during the day?'

Tooru frowns. 'I'm legal. And it was one shot and there was nothing else that had sugar in it.'

Hajime laughs. 'Did it take your pain away?'

'No. I still had to take Ibuprofen. We're out.'

'I bought some. Oh, I also got your knee supporter. Want me to help you put it on?'

'Please.'

Hajime stands up and sits on the couch, laying Tooru's injured leg in his lap. He carefully takes the bandages off and winces at the sight. The knee looks really terrible.

'Does it hurt when you don't move it?'

'A little bit. But I can block it out, after a while.'

'What if I touch it?' Hajime runs his hand along the slightly discoloured skin, and gently probes it with a finger. He hears Tooru's sharp intake of breath and looks up to see the brunet's head turned away, eyes squeezed tightly. 'That's pretty bad.'

'Please don't bend it.'

'I won't. I'll put the brace on now. You should be glad you have shorts on, because I'd have to cut off a part of your pants otherwise.'

Hajime raises Tooru's foot and slips the knee supporter on, placing his leg back on his lap and sliding the fabric all the way up to the top of the setter's shin and over his knee. 'There. Take it off only when you shower.'

Tooru nods and relaxes back against the couch, his leg a warm weight across Hajime's thighs. 'Thank you.'

Hajime stands up, only to sit on the other end of the couch. Tooru lays his head on the ace's lap and turns on his side. He grabs the remote and unmutes the TV, and Hajime's hand slides into Tooru's hair, the other hand finding the setter's and lacing their fingers together again.

'How was your day?', Hajime hears Tooru mumble, the words vibrating against his thigh.

'Well, you know how my day was, because you texted me through the most of it.', he laughs. 'I think my friends want to meet you.'

'Really?' Tooru hums, fingers running over Hajime's knuckles thoughtfully. 'We could have a match sometime. If we get enough people together.'

'And if your knee gets better.' Hajime's eyes slip to Tooru's injured leg, still resting on the pillows and stretched out. 'What happened today, anyway?'

'Nothing happened. I just woke up, and my knee hurt. A lot. You were gone, and I didn't know what to do for a moment, but I didn't want to bother you because I knew you had a test. I looked for my old knee supporter but didn't find it, and it hurt so much I couldn't even move.' Tooru burrows his face into Hajime's leg. 'I was really scared. I- for some reason I woke up thinking that I was there-'

Hajime silences the setter by rubbing his shoulder soothingly. 'Next time something like this happens, call me immediately. Or at least send me a text. I need to know if you're okay.'

Tooru turns on his back and looks up at Hajime with wide watery eyes, biting on his lower lip. 'Hajime.', he sighs. 'I seriously don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Tooru?'

The setter laughs, raising a hand to wipe away a few tears. 'I just- you make me feel so safe. Like you're my anchor. I don't know what I'd do without you making sure I'm okay.'

Hajime smiles and leans down to kiss Tooru, his forehead, nose, eyelids and then, his lips. He pulls back, wiping Tooru's face dry. 'You don't have to cry idiot. I'll always be there for you. I'll be your anchor.' He brings their joined hands to his lips and leaves a few kisses on the setter's knuckles. 'I love you.', he adds.

The brunet looks ready to burst into tears again. 'I love you too.'

Tooru returns to his previous position, his head resting against Hajime's hipbone, the ace's hand moving to rest on Tooru's ribs. They both turn their attention back to the TV, and Tooru must be really tired, because he's not laughing at the jokes like he usually does. They watch two episodes before Tooru's stomach growls, and the setter looks really embarrassed.

'You want the milk bread I bought?', Hajime asks.

'… yes.', comes the muffled reply. The raven chuckles and tries to stand up, disentangling himself from Tooru's long limbs in the process. He's stopped by arms wrapping around his waist and turns around, looking down at Tooru's pouting face.

'What?'

'Hajimee.', the setter whines, arms tightening. 'I was really comfortable.'

'I'm literally just getting you food, I'll be right back.', Hajime replies with a sigh, but Tooru doesn't loosen his hold. 'What do you want?'

'Kiss me again.'

Hajime rolls his eyes but nods, and as soon as Tooru removes his arms he climbs on the couch and over the brunet, hovering above him. He leans forward and rests a hand on Tooru's jaw, muttering 'You give me no choice' before the setter closes the distance between and them and their lips meet. It's not like the kisses they exchanged before, sweet gestures of affection. This kiss is much more needy and passionate, and Hajime loses track of his thoughts at the exact moment when Tooru's tongue slips into his mouth and traces his teeth. He growls and takes control of the kiss, pressing the setter down into the couch and grinding into him, both of them moving their bodies in a rhythm.

Tooru is the first one to break the kiss, head tilting to the side and mouth open, panting, cheeks flushed a lovely pink. Hajime honestly wishes he could take a picture. He smirks and moves a knee between Tooru's legs, forcing them open and rubbing against his crotch. The setter gives a small groan, staring up at Hajime with half-lidded eyes. Hajime takes that as a sign of approval and presses his knee harder against Tooru, listening to the gasps and tiny moans. Moving to sit back on his heels, he starts palming Tooru through his shorts, his hand easily making out the shape of him through the fabric. The setter closes his eyes and arches his back when he feels Hajime's hand sneak under the waistband of his underwear, giving the tip of his cock a tug. He unconsciously starts to bend his bad knee, and is fortunately stopped by Hajime's hand, lowering his leg back down.

'Careful.', the raven murmurs. 'Try not to move it at all.'

'How am I supposed to do that in this situation?', Tooru hisses.

'Just try to.'

Hajime tugs at Tooru's shorts and underwear and manages to slide them down to the setter's knees without Tooru having to lift his hips. He gets back to the task at hand, stroking Tooru's full length, slow at first and increasing the speed gradually. Tooru's breath is ragged, one his hands gripping Hajime's arm as he tries to hold his moans down. He starts to lose control once Hajime thumbs at the slit of his cock.

'Fuck-'

His hips meet Hajime's hand, toes curling and every muscle in his body tensing. In a few more well-calculated strokes, he comes with a muffled groan, spilling into Hajime's fist and over his stomach. Hajime leans down to kiss him and gives him a moment to collect himself, cleaning his hand and wiping Tooru's stomach in the meantime. He's just about to get up and get the setter a glass of water, when he's stopped by fingers on his belt buckle. He swats the hand away.

'No way.'

'What?', Tooru pouts. 'But then it's unfair.'

'No. You don't have to do that, honestly. I read somewhere that sex reduces stress, so there you go. I'll be fine.'

The setter's pout is replaced by a smile and he pushes himself up on his elbows. 'Oh. Well, I'm sure I can make it up to you somehow.'

'Yeah, you can.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> I'm sorry, I thought I'd update sooner  
> well, here, have a mixture of fluff, angst and smut  
> I cut the end short because I had no idea how to properly finish it, so sorry for that too  
> Thanks for reading, if you enjoyed it, comments or kudos are always welcome c:


	3. Chapter 3

The first night is the toughest. Hajime suggests that he'll sleep on the couch, so Tooru can have some space, but that request is denied after a little discussion, Tooru taking it in the wrong meaning and thinking that Hajime doesn't want to touch him since he's back to being a cripple. He voices his thoughts in a shout, voice breaking in the middle, looking away and hastily wiping tears from his cheeks. Hajime's heart breaks a little at that, so he gathers the setter into his arms and assures that it's not because of that, not at all, that he simply thinks Tooru would sleep better if he had the whole bed to himself. They end up on the bed together, with Tooru's back pressed flush against Hajime's chest, legs tangled together under the covers. The setter apologizes for his behaviour, holding Hajime's hand to his chest. Hajime kisses his neck and bids him goodnight.

He's woken up in the early morning hours by Tooru's elbow digging into his side. He sits up, disoriented for a moment, before he directs his attention to the setter, who's tossing and turning, breath irregular and heavy, cheeks wet. Hajime shakes his shoulder, and Tooru wakes up with a strangled sob, sitting up, hands reaching to clutch at his bad knee. He's crying, really crying, and It's been a while since Hajime has seen him lose it like that, not since..well, since the incident during their last match. Hajime is at a loss of what to do, it seems to him like history is repeating itself, like they're stuck in a time loop, so he just holds Tooru and strokes his back, whispering that it's all going to be okay, even though he knows it's not, and knows that this isn't the last night this will happen. When Tooru finally calms down enough to breathe normally, and the pain from his knee isn't overtaking his senses, it's close to five in the morning, and Hajime decides to stay home for today, because it's Friday and he only has one class, and he's not sure he can leave Tooru alone.

They manage to fall asleep again after that. Hajime wakes up around noon and watches Tooru sleep. He gets up after the setter turns on his side so Hajime can no longer see his face, and walks to the kitchen to make breakfast/lunch. Just as he's pouring miso soup into bowls and setting the table, he hears the sound of bare feet against the wooden floor, and then there are two arms wrapping around his neck and a warm body pressing against his back. He turns his head to catch Tooru's lips with his, smiling when the setter leans back and rests his forehead against Hajime's temple.

'G'morning.', Tooru mumbles into his hair, sleepy and warm. 'Why aren't you in class?'

'Morning.' Hajime flips a piece of salmon on the pan, checking if it's done on the inside. 'I thought you'd want me to stay with you, after.. that..'

Tooru hums, burrowing his face into the back of Hajime's neck, arms moving under the raven's shirt. Hajime has learned that Tooru is always really affectionate in the morning, more than usual, and he finds it really adorable. Catching one of the setter's hands in his own, he turns the stove off and turns around, kissing Tooru's forehead.

'Want some food?'

'Yes.'

Hajime is really glad at this moment that they have a normal table, because sitting at a kotatsu would be really painful for Tooru. He distributes the food onto two plates evenly, and sets one in front of Tooru, who is already sitting and sipping the soup. The setter picks up his chopsticks and nibbles on the rice, pushing the food around on the plate. Hajime frowns and reaches his hand across the table to tangle his fingers with Tooru's.

'You should eat something.'

Tooru looks up, eyes dull and tired, the dark circles under them more pronounced than yesterday. He starts eating mechanically, looking down on a spot on the table.

'Hajime, I-' He puts down his chopsticks next to the half-full plate and his gaze settles on their joined hands. 'I'm sorry again for what happened yesterday.. and tonight as well. I could sleep on the couch if you like, so you can get some sleep..'

The raven turns his head sharply to look at his boyfriend, setting down his mug. 'You're not getting through this alone. I'm going to stay with you and help you whether you like it or not. I don't need as much sleep as you do, so if anything, I should be the one taking the couch. But we had this discussion before.' He inhales, watching Tooru's face. 'Look, this happened before, and I- I don't want it to be like last time. I didn't know what to do and how to help you, but now I do. Please let me help, Tooru, because I can't take seeing you like this. Not again.'

He stops rambling when he feels Tooru squeeze his hand and finds the setter looking at him with a soft smile. 'I didn't mean it like that. I appreciate everything you do for me. Really. Like I said before, I don't know what I'd do without you.'

Hajime returns the smile and traces Tooru's knuckles with his thumb, watching as the brunet picks up his chopsticks again and starts eating. They finish breakfast in comfortable silence, and then proceed to lounge on the couch all day, Tooru's head on Hajime's lap, watching anime reruns.

The following nights don't get better. Once, Hajime wakes up to Tooru practically screaming in pain, and considers calling an ambulance, because seeing the setter curled up into a small ball, trembling and holding his bad knee is almost too much for him to take. One of the nights, he finds Tooru in the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and dry heaving. He feels helpless again as he pushes Tooru's bangs from his face and then holds him as the setter cries into his shoulder. They're both exhausted by the end of the week from the lack of sleep, but Hajime doesn't give up even though Tooru tells him every day to sleep in a different room. They fight a lot, afternoons are spent by the two of them yelling at each other, arguing about pointless things, and afterwards Tooru clutches Hajime's shirt in his fists, hot breath against the raven's neck and a few tears wetting his shoulder, the setter whispering that he needs him, and 'please Hajime, don't leave me'.

The nightmares stop about a week later. Saturday morning, Hajime wakes up feeling well rested for once, Tooru snuggled against him, head laying on his chest and cold feet between his calves. He leaves the setter in bed and goes to do some work, catching up on a whole week of missed classes. He's done by evening, and finds Tooru still asleep. He wakes the setter up and makes him eat some dinner, in the end giving up and feeding him, because Tooru is very sleepy and very disoriented. As Hajime presses a kiss to the setter's forehead later, he ends up thinking that maybe it's going to be okay, and it's going to turn back to normal.

By the third week, Tooru can walk without Hajime's support, but has to use crutches. Which is a burden, for both of them, because upon discovering that he can finally move around again, Tooru insists on going to school, but using crutches leaves him tired, and his arms ache, and Hajime has to carry his things around. But somehow, they manage.

A month passes since the incident, and Tooru finds with glee that he can walk completely on his own. He still agrees to use a cane on Hajime's suggestion, and they go for long walks. Hajime still feels uneasy and worried about his boyfriend straining his knee this much after so long, but Tooru assures him that his knee doesn't hurt at all. Hajime watches the setter's walk carefully, but doesn't find any flaws in it, no limp, so comes to the conclusion that Tooru really isn't lying.

**

They schedule a friendly match with Kuroo, Bokuto and their partners for a Saturday morning. Tooru laughs upon hearing that, saying that them being three couples means that they should play against each other. Hajime frowns and that and says that he wants to play with Tooru since no one else can spike his tosses and that he misses playing volleyball with him. The latter he adds in a mumble and a blush adoring his cheeks.

They put on their old Aobajohsai uniforms and walk to Hajime's university's campus. Only one of the gyms are open during weekends, so it's easy to find it. Hajime pushes the heavy doors open and walks in, setting his bag down on the waxed floor. He turns around, confused when he doesn't hear Tooru following him, and sees the setter standing in the doorway, hesitantly looking around the gym. The hands holding his bag is clenched into a fist, fingers tightened around the strap. Hajime smiles fondly and walks back to the door, holding out his hand. Tooru takes it and steps over the threshold.

'Sorry.', he mumbles, taking off his jersey. 'I just.. spaced out.'

'It's okay. After all, you haven't been in a gym for a long time, huh? Should I say 'welcome home'?

Tooru gives him a watery smile and sets his bag down next to Hajime's. 'Let's stretch.'

Hajime agrees, and they begin stretching, easy exercises to loosen up their muscles and get the blood in their veins pumping. Just when Tooru's sitting on the floor with legs spread out in front of him and Hajime is kneeling behind him, hands on the setter's shoulder blades, the door creaks open and loud voices fill the spacious gym. Tooru looks up, alarmed, and Hajime stands up.

'-and he wouldn't stop drinking, he had so many shots, you'd think he would get sick but he didn- Ah! Iwaizumi!'

Kuroo Tetsurou runs to them, Bokuto Koutarou following him. Kuroo clamps the ace on the shoulder, smiling wildly. 'Glad you could make it! Oh, Kenma and Akaashi are late.'

'It doesn't matter, we haven't even finished stretching.' Hajime grasps Tooru's hand and pulls him up. Tooru briefly readjusts his knee pad before turning to the pair of newcomers. 'Oh, sorry. This is Oikawa Tooru.'

Tooru shakes hands with Kuroo and Bokuto. 'Nice to meet you. I'm a setter. And former captain of our team.'

'Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm a middle blocker and also former captain.' The raven grins, pointing to the grey-haired male who's spinning a volleyball in his hands. 'That's Bokuto Koutarou. He's a wing spiker and former captain. Again.'

'Well, would you look at that.' Tooru grins and ruffles his hair. 'Who would've thought that half of today's team would be captains. And it's great that someone is finally taller than me.' He smirks and neatly avoids Hajime's half-hearted punch.

'I'm literally like five centimetres shorter than you.', Hajime grumbles. He turns to the two captains. 'Why don't you two stretch while we wait for the rest?'

'Sure. Hey, are you wearing these on purpose?' Kuroo gestures to the uniforms the couple is wearing. 'You should've told us to take ours too.' He tugs on the old T-shirt he's wearing.

Tooru grins and slides a hand down his chest, feeling the material of the shirt. 'A match is a match.'

'He hasn't played in a match since the last one in Seijou.', Hajime adds.

'Can you pass me the ball, Bokuto-san?'

'Oh, no need to be so polite.' Bokuto throws the ball to Tooru, who catches it, weighing it in his hands. He throws it a couple of times, and turns to Hajime with an excited grin.

'Hajimee. Can I try my serve?'

Hajime is about to absolutely refuse, because that involves jumping and pressure on Tooru's knee, but stops when he seen the way Tooru's eyes sparkle excitedly. He sighs, defeated. 'Fine. But just once. And during the match, if your knee starts to hurt, even a little bit, you tell me, okay?'

'Yes, mom.' Tooru waves a dismissive hand and grins at Kuroo and Bokuto, who fail to hold in their laughter.

'Iwaizumi the mother hen.'

'Fuck you! I'll stop buying you fries.' Hajime glares at Bokuto, who's bending over and trying to catch his breath.

'You don't buy me fries.', Tooru points out, coming to stand in front of the net.

'I'll buy you as many fries as you want.'

Tooru shoots him a smile and dribbles the ball a few times, the sound of it hitting the floor very satisfying. Hajime pokes Kuroo in the ribs and the raven collects himself. The three of them stand at the wall, Hajime leaning against it with crossed arms and following Tooru with a smile, the other two waiting with raised eyebrows. Tooru steps back a couple of steps, relaxing completely, his expression determined and self-confident. Even if he hasn't touched a volleyball since high school, his posture is still sure, getting familiar with the sport again. He exhales and then throws the ball high in the air. His eyes never leave it as he nears the net in long strides, thigh muscles flexing as his feet push off the ground and he jumps, left hand extending forward and the other stretching back and bending, and then the palm of his right hand is hitting the ball, which flies to the other side of the net and bounces off somewhere. Tooru lands with his knees bent, and breathes out before straightening his back. He's smiling widely, Hajime notices, a real happy smile that he hasn't seen in a long time.

'How do you feel?', he asks, walking to his boyfriend and absent-mindedly grazing his knuckles across Tooru's cheek. The setter's grin grows wider and without thinking he hooks his arms around Hajime's neck and brings the ace's face towards his, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss.

'I feel great.',Tooru murmurs when he pulls back, his grip on Hajime loosening and hands sliding to his shoulders.

'Good. But no more serving.'

Tooru pouts but nods. They're interrupted by wolf whistling and over-exaggerated coughing. Hajime breaks away from Tooru completely to frown at the other two.

'Right, why don't we try some spiking?', Tooru says, taking the ball in his hands again. 'You two aren't used to my tosses.'

'Like your tosses are something special.', Kuroo says teasingly, but comes to join them at the net too.

'Just wait. You'll be struggling to even hit the ball soon.', Hajime smirked.

Kuroo waves at Bokuto, and they grey-haired captain puts his phone away and jogs over.

'Akaashi says they'll be here in about twenty minutes.', he reports, stretching his arms.

Tooru nods. 'That leaves us time for a warm-up.'

Hajime laughs and ruffles the setter's hair. 'So, what do we do, captain Oikawa?'

He doesn't expect Tooru to blush, and he swats the raven's hand away, glaring at Hajime. 'Don't call me that. As I said, spiking. I'll send each of you a couple of tosses. Why don't you form a line?'

He goes to stand at the side of the net with the ball in his hands. Hajime goes first, and he hits the ball perfectly, Tooru's tosses just as vibrant as he remembers them. Kuroo and Bokuto follow, and it takes them a couple of tries to spike the toss properly. They're at the fifth or sixth round when Akaashi and Kenma finally arrive. Kuroo introduces them briefly, and they move on to the game. Tooru teams with Hajime and Kuroo, and the rest of the group take the other side of the net.

'But what about points? We don't have a score keeper.', Kuroo sounds, just before starting the game with his serve.

'Points don't matter.', Tooru looks over his shoulder, adjusting his knee brace. 'This is just a friendly match anyway, isn't it?'

He catches Hajime looking at him and frowns. 'What?'

Hajime shakes his head. 'Nothing. Just.. you've changed quite a bit, I think. You used to be all about winning.'

Tooru smiles and shrugs. 'I suppose I have.'

They play for a while, and while Hajime tries to keep count of their score, he loses it halfway through the game. His team was winning anyway. From the corner of his eye, he notices Tooru wincing, legs bent and chest heaving. He calls for time out and touches the setter's arm, getting his attention.

'Hey, you okay?', he asks, eyes searching Tooru's face, watching as drops of sweat trail down his forehead, some of them gathering on the tip of his nose and then falling down. 'Is your knee okay?'

'I'm okay.', Tooru nods, out of breath. 'I'm just tired. I don't think I can last much longer.'

'You're just not used to it. You've had enough for today. Come sit on the bench.' Hajime starts tugging at the setter's elbow.

'But then won't it be uneven?'

'I'll sit with you.' He leads Tooru off the court on pushes him to sit on the bench, handing him a water bottle. 'Man down!', he shouts. Four heads snap to look at them and Tooru rolls his eyes.

'Are you okay, Oikawa-san?', Bokuto calls.

Tooru waves a hand. 'I'm okay. I just haven't played in a while. Start a new set, I can keep score.'

Hajime sits beside him and Tooru's head immediately falls to his shoulder, the setter pressing into his side. They stay in silence and Tooru watches the game carefully, making occasional remarks along the way. 'I wish I had a whistle.', he mumbles, and Hajime laughs.

'Oikawa-san!', Bokuto calls, standing with his arm outstretched and pointing to the other end at Kuroo. 'That's an out, right? The ball is behind the line.' He nods his head at the ball on his side of the court.

Tooru shakes his head, leaning forward and propping his elbows on his knees. 'No. It would've been an out if you didn't touch the ball, because Kuroo-san spiked the ball too far, but since you touched it, the points go to the other team. It's 15 - 19 for your team, Bokuto-san.'

'You'd make a great coach.', Hajime mumbles, pressing a kiss to Tooru's forehead.

'What?', Tooru chuckles. 'This is just basic knowledge of the game.'

'But still. I can imagine you coaching little kids.'

'Please.', Tooru scoffs. 'I haven't even finished school yet, calm down. And I'm not good with kids anyway.'

'So that means you don't want children?'

'Hajime! We aren't even married yet.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is, the third chapter!  
> thank you so much for all your support, oh my god you guys make me so happy c:  
> I hope that's how the rules are, when I described the game, because I remember volleyball from PE only vaguely  
> I'm expecting about one more longer chapter, so stay tuned!  
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated c:


	4. Chapter 4

After one more round, which Kuroo's team wins, again, they have lunch in the university's cafeteria, which is thankfully open. Remembering their earlier conversation, Hajime buys Tooru fries, and even though they're soggy and nothing special and probably taste like crap, it's worth the smile Tooru gives him, accompanied by a kiss on Hajime's cheeks. While the raven is hiding his blush behind a can of iced coffee, Kuroo mumbles something about gross old men, and proceeds to feed some pizza to Kenma. And then wipe sauce from the blond's nose. Which he intentionally put there. Seriously.

When they finish lunch, Bokuto and Kuroo insist on going to the gym and play some more volleyball. Their suggestion is approved by Kenma and Akaashi. Tooru gives a noncommittal shrug and Hajime, being the strict boyfriend he is, doesn't express any positive thoughts on the idea. He himself wouldn't mind playing, but he's more concerned about the fact that if he did, Tooru would want to keep the number even and play too. And he'd probably want to do his jump serve again.

'Oh, come on, Iwaizumi. How old are you? Getting tired so quickly, geez..' Kuroo stands up with a smirk, pushing the sleeves of his sweatshirt up to his elbows. Hajime glares at him and wounds an arm around Tooru's shoulders, who instinctively leans into the touch.

'It's not about me. You're forgetting Tooru's knee here..'

'Aw, Hajime, I'll be fine. It didn't hurt at all, it doesn't hurt now, plus I've been sitting for a while now.' Tooru smiles at him and pats the hand Hajime is resting on the setter's shoulder. 'Stop worrying so much.'

Hajime sighs and stands up too, pulling Tooru to his feet. 'No serving, no saving the ball bullshit.'

'Yes, yes. Geez, you're like my mother.'

Hajime doesn't turn when he hears Bokuto and Kuroo explode into laughter.

'There he goes again, Mama Iwaizumi.', Kuroo wheezes, clutching at his stomach. Hajime resists the urge to smack the black nest on top of Kuroo's head that the raven calls hair.

'Well, at least I'd do a good job at looking after a kid.', Hajime mutters and reaches for Tooru's hand, lacing their fingers together casually.

'Why are you bringing up children again, Hajime?', Tooru snickers.

'It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. Anyway, if you want to play, then let's go.'

~~

'Hey.'

It's early evening, about six, Hajime's not sure, and they're walking home from the game. Having said their goodbyes to the rest of the group, with Kuroo insisting they play again sometime, the two of them stroll down the street, hands bumping against each other until their fingers unconsciously lace together. Hajime is carrying the messenger bag on his shoulder, his free hand lightly gripping the strap.

'Hm?'

Tooru makes a questioning sound when Hajime speaks, eye trained to the ground but head turning to the raven, a light smile on his lips. The sun is high in the sky, and the afternoon light plays with the contours of Tooru's face, making a shade under his eyelashes and cheekbones, while a breeze ruffles his hair gently. Hajime forgets what he wanted to say for a moment, and just stares at the setter, thoughts about how he's the most beautiful person he's ever seen seeping into his mind. He blinks and directs his attention forward again after he nearly runs into a street lamp.

'Do you want to go out tonight?' Hajime raises his arms to rub the back of his neck sheepishly. 'For dinner, I mean.' He's pointedly avoiding looking at Tooru, hiding a blush as he studies the pavement. He can't believe this. Even though they've been together for a fair amount of time, he's still flustered asking Tooru out like he had been on their first date.

'Like a date?', Tooru asks, swinging their joined hands back and forth. He shrugs. 'Sure. We haven't been out forever.'

Hajime blinks. It was that easy? But then again, why would he make such a big deal out of it? They've been on countless dates before, and they live together, for god's sake. 'Y-yeah.'

'Where should we go?'Tooru taps the fingers of his free hand against his lips thoughtfully. 'Maybe ramen?'

'Sure. We can go to that place that you like.'

He finally meets Tooru's eyes, staring into the hazel orbs until Tooru blinks and nods excitedly.

When they arrive home, it's nearing seven. Both of them strip down to their underwear and Tooru throw their sweaty uniforms into the washing machine to wash them, because he's the only one who actually knows how that thing works. They take turns showering, and while Hajime leaves Tooru to freshen up, he makes coffee and them plops down on the couch. Going out sounded like a good idea an hour ago, but as soon as his back leans against the leathery material, he feels like he couldn't get up again if he tried.

He's flipping idly through the channels when Tooru emerges the bathroom, hot air following him. He sits down next to Hajime, having thrown on a tank top and some old volleyball shorts haphazardly, a towel draped over his head. The setter sighs heavily through his nose as he begins toweling his hair. He loses interest in getting his hair dry after a moment though, and slumps against Hajime, head laying on his shoulder.

'Hajime,' he whines, pressing his face into the crook of said ace's neck. 'I'm sorry for ruining your grand dinner plan, but I'm going to fall asleep soon.'

Hajime smiles, relieved that he's not the only feeling like he's been run over by a truck, and stretches his arm to lay a hand on Tooru's shoulder, bringing him closer. 'It's okay. We can go out another time. Should we order something? I don't feel like cooking.'

Tooru hums tiredly, breath warming up the skin of Hajime neck. 'Mm. I don't think there's anything to cook.' He raises his head, making a weak attempt to get up, but then it falls back onto Hajime's shoulder. He groans. 'I was gonna get the menus, but I'm too tired to get up.'

Hajime chuckles, reaching to grab his phone. 'I have a few numbers here. Do you still want ramen?'

He feels Tooru nod against his neck and dials the number of the closest ramen stand, bringing the phone to his ear. After ordering their food, he contemplates whether he should get up to get more coffee and also to check if their clothes have dried yet, but decides to stay in his seat and tips his head to burrow his cheek into Tooru's damp hair, a waft of ginger and aftershave hitting his nose. He turns his attention to the TV, where an action movie is playing, and falls into a comfortable sleepy haze.

He gets up very unwillingly when he hears the doorbell ring, pays for the food and brings it inside. Tooru is sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

'Do you want to eat at the table?'

'No.'

Hajime sighs, but carries the bag to the couch, pulling the coffee table closer. He unpacks the food and distributes it onto the polished wood. 'Don't make a mess.'

Tooru crosses his legs and lays his bowl into his lap, picking up his chopsticks and sticking them into the broth, pulling out some noodles. He manages to eat them easily without spilling neither on the couch nor on himself, raising an eyebrow at Hajime as if to make a point. The raven rolls his eyes playfully from where he's seated on the carpet at the low table, not trusting himself enough to eat soup on the couch.

'So,', he says, opening a can of soda and taking a swig from it. 'I never asked you, but.. What did you think of Kuroo and the others?'

'I liked all of them.' Tooru reaches forward to grab a piece of gyoza with his chopsticks. 'I mean, I already know Kenma. And I was a bit surprised that he was dating Kuroo. Last time I spoke to him, Kuroo was just Kenma's friend and he was dating a guy called Tsukishima.'

'Oh? That must've been a long time ago. They've been dating ever since I started college.'

'Well,' Tooru shrugs, 'I did last speak to Kenma when we were in high school.'

~  
The rest of dinner is accompanied by easy-flowing conversation, mainly about today's game, Tooru making remarks on the other player's techniques and pointing out their mistakes. When both of their bowls are empty as well as the gyoza tray, Tooru, although reluctantly, volunteers to get rid of the trash, which basically only meant taking the empty containers and throwing them into the bin, but at the moment it seemed like a hard enough task for both of them. They occupy the couch again, trying but failing to pay attention to the TV. An old drama is playing, and it's really boring and without a real plot, but the remote is kinda far away, so neither of them make a move to change it to something more exciting.

Hajime settle his hand on Tooru's hip, slipping his fingers under the cotton fabric and rubbing at the warm skin there. Tooru lets out a content sound, throwing one of his legs over Hajime's thigh, nose skimming against the raven's collarbones. He parts his lips and places a kiss on Hajime's pulse, then nips gently at the skin with his teeth, tongue darting out to lick over the area afterward. Hajime breathes out, the air leaving his mouth trembling slightly, and his grip on Tooru's side tightens. It's obvious that Tooru has come to his senses and is more awake and aware now, and it's also quite clear where this is going. Tooru raises his head, forehead nearly colliding with Hajime's jaw, and climbs into Hajime's lap, knees grazing against Hajime's sides.

Their foreheads touch and they just stay like that for a moment and breathe, gazing at each other silently. Tooru's eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, and hungry, blazing with want. Hajime breaks the staring contest by dipping his head and pressing his lips to Tooru's, hands moving to the setter's back and threading his fingers through soft brown hair. Tooru rearranges himself so he's pressed closer to Hajime, arms wrapped loosely around the ace's shoulders, back arched and chest nearly rubbing against the material of Hajime's shirt. He lets out a sound, half a groan, almost a growl, and deepens the kiss, nose bumping against Hajime's cheek. Hajime feels Tooru's tongue skim over his lower lip, and parts his lips, welcoming him in. His palms slip under Tooru's shirt and glide across smooth skin, feeling the ridges of the setter's spine and the planes of his shoulder blades. His hands slide down over Tooru's sides to the dimples on his lower back, and then even further south to cup the setter's ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh over his shorts. Tooru whines low in his throat and breaks the kiss to press his forehead against Hajime's shoulder, breath heavy and fast, pulse fluttering against his neck. He leans his head back and stares into Hajime's eyes, gaze intense and full of arousal.

'Hajime,' he breathes out, thumbing the area behind Hajime's ear, and arching his body to press himself against Hajime's front. 'Hajime. I want you.'

Hajime feels a wave of warmth runs down his spine and over his chest and stomach at those words, and locks his lips with Tooru's again, this time more vigorously. His hands slide over the curve of the setter's ass, fingers circling the underside of his thighs. He stands up, unsteady for a moment, and then regains his balance when Tooru's arms tighten around his shoulders and his legs wrap around his hips, moving blindly to the direction of the bedroom. He stops for a few times, to press Tooru against the wall and kiss him until they're both breathless, and his back aches by the time they reach the door of the bedroom. He tries to open it with his elbow, since removing his hand from Tooru would be risky, but realizes that the door handle is a knob. He tilts his head back, face inches away from Tooru's.

'Open the door,' he says, voice a husky murmur, and Tooru snaps from his trance to twist the doorknob and push the door open lightly. And then proceeds to kiss Hajime again. The ace's back presses against the door and opens it wide, and he stumbles into the room, heading straight for the bed.

He unwraps Tooru's legs from his sides and lays him on the mattress. The setter's head hits the pillow, and he lets out a small huff, legs bent and parting slightly. Hajime obligingly climbs between them, kneeling above the setter and leaning down. He takes both of Tooru's wrists and raises them above the brunet's head, pinning them to the bed. He moves his hands higher, sliding his palms against Tooru's and curling his fingers into the other's. His lips meet Tooru in another, countless kiss, lingering there only for a moment before moving his mouth south, over Tooru's jaw down the pale column of his neck, dipping into the hollow between his collarbones and then grazing the jut of a clavicle, moving to mouth at one shoulder. His actions meet Tooru's breathy gasps, and the setter moves his hands down Hajime's back, rubbing wide circles.

Hajime's fingers grasp the hem of Tooru's shirt, and Tooru moves his upper body up just enough for the raven to slip the piece of clothing over Tooru's head, tossing it somewhere into the dim light of the room. A short moment later, his T-shirt is being pulled over his head too, and then Tooru's hands are on his chest, sliding to grip his upper arms. Hajime leans back down, and his lips close around a nipple. Tooru moans, breath stuttering, head tilting back and fingers tightening in Hajime's hair, hips unconsciously moving up and his crotch brushing against the raven's. Hajime hisses at the sudden friction, licking at the hardening peak before moving across Tooru's chest to nip at the other nipple, eliciting more moans from the setter. He sits back on his heels and kisses a trail down Tooru's stomach, mapping out the lean muscles and jutting hipbones, blowing hot air on Tooru's navel, making the flesh quiver lightly. When he looks down, he can see that Tooru is obviously hard.

Hooking his fingers under the waistband of Tooru's shorts, he slides them down his thighs, leaving the setter to kick them off. There's a wet spot forming on the front of Tooru's underwear, and Hajime presses a finger against it, then tracing the shape of the brunet through the thin fabric. He hears Tooru whine, and looks up to see the setter watching him with a glare that doesn't look very intimidating, especially due to the flush on the setter's cheeks and neck and wide eyes.

'Don't tease me right now,' Tooru snarls, stretching a leg to press his foot against Hajime's crotch. The ace obliges, pulling the boxers from Tooru's hips and then moving back up.

Tooru places his hands on Hajime's shoulders and in a second Hajime finds himself on his back with the setter looming over him. Tooru smirks at him and then promptly slips his hands under the waistband of both Hajime's sweatpants and his underwear, fingers skimming down the length of his cock lightly before giving a couple of tugs, thumb spreading precum over the head. Hajime groans, closing his eyes for a moment and drowning in the feeling of Tooru's hand around him, before unwillingly pushing the setter's hand away and quickly taking off the last of his clothes. Their skin meets, and the touch almost burns, and then Tooru moves his hips, their cocks sliding together. Hajime loses himself in the contact of their bodies rubbing together, teeth closing on side of Tooru's neck. This is entirely sufficient for him, but he knows it's not enough, and he knows that Tooru wants to take it further.

So he flips them over again, and reaches for the knob of the bedside table's drawer, pulling it open and patting around for a bottle of lube. He finds it and throws it on the bed, not even bothering to close the drawer. He kisses Tooru, coaxing him to loosen his muscles up, and then opens the bottle with a click, coating his fingers with the liquid. His eyes never leave Tooru's as he moves his hand down, between the setter's legs, index finger circling the opening. He's met with a trusting look from Tooru, so he doesn't hesitate as he presses the finger in, a gush of air leaving the setter's lips. He pushes in until he's two knuckles deep, and then curls his finger, making a 'come hither' motion. Tooru's back lifts of the bed, spine arching, a moan escaping his throat. The setter raises a shaky hand to his mouth, attempting to muffle the sounds he's making. Hajime adds a second finger, stretching Tooru's insides and rubbing his digits against the little nub. Three fingers in, and Tooru is a panting mess, head tilted to the side and face pressed into the pillow, helpless moans and gasps escaping him.

'T-that's enough,' Tooru huffs, chest heaving with quick breaths, hands gripping the covers. 'Hajime-,' he groans, when the raven doesn't remove his fingers. 'Please. I need you.'

Hajime pulls his fingers out, and positions himself between Tooru's legs, pouring more lube into his palm and slicking his cock up. He lifts Tooru's healthy leg up and slings it over his shoulder to get better access, and then he's pressing his tip into Tooru, gradually sliding all the way in. They both moan, stilling to adjust to the feeling, Tooru's hands gripping Hajime's forearms, blunt nails sinking into the skin. He's panting heavily, eyebrows knotted together, drops of sweat trailing down his nose.

'You okay?', Hajime asks, pressing a kiss to the setter's forehead. Tooru nods, slowing his breathing down.

'Yeah.'

Hajime moves, sliding halfway out and then back in, the tip of his cock hitting Tooru's prostate, making the setter cry out and cling to his arm tighter. They establish a slow rhythm, the room filling with sounds of the headboard hitting the wall, the slapping of skin against skin and various moans and groans of pleasure leaving both of their throats. Hajime leans down further, bending Tooru's knee even more, feeling the muscle of the setter's leg straining against his hand.

Tooru suddenly slips his leg from Hajime's shoulder and rolls them over once more, pressing Hajime into the mattress, the raven still inside Tooru. The setter braces his hands on Hajime's chest and rolls his hips, throwing his head back with a shaky breath. Hajime settles his hands on Tooru's sides, helping the setter balance his weight on Hajime's lap. Tooru starts to move more vigorously, muscles working and shaping his skin as he grinds against Hajime, one of his hands slipping down to his cock. Hajime hastily slaps his hand away to wrap his own fingers around Tooru, rubbing with jerking movements purposefully, thumb pressing against the tip and tracing the slit. Tooru leans forward quickly and sinks his teeth into Hajime shoulder to muffle his cry, his movements losing their rhythm. Hajime lifts his hips up to meet Tooru's, but he finds himself slipping too.

'H-Hajime,' Tooru moans his name into his neck, holding onto his arms tightly, stomach muscles tightening with a strong wave of pleasure. Hajime gasps at the quickening pace, hand stroking Tooru harder. The setter stiffens, every nerve in his body on fire as he gives a few more jerky thrusts of his hips, and then's coming into Hajime's fists and onto both of their stomachs with a barely suppressed groan. Hajime feels Tooru clench around him and that's what sends him over the edge, along with his name carrying echoing through the room in Tooru's voice, and he's coming too, a grunt leaving his lips.

Tooru slumps against him, his overly warm skin slick with sweat sticking to Hajime, eyelashes fluttering over his flushed cheeks. Hajime pulls out carefully, making the setter wince with discomfort slightly. Tooru rolls off him, lying on his side next to him, pressing his cheek into the ball of Hajime's shoulder and throwing an arm over the raven's head, obviously settling down to sleep.

'We should clean up,' Hajime murmurs with a kiss to Tooru's lips which the setter sleepily returns.

'Nh.' Tooru blindly reaches for the covers and pulls in over them. 'That can wait.'

Hajime chuckles and wraps an arm around Tooru's middle, pulling him closer. 'Yeah, okay.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait, here's another chapter c:  
> Seriously thank you so much for you support, I love reading the comment you leave here!  
> So, uhm, here's some smut that I wrote at two am, and, I had no idea what I was doing, so I hope it's alright  
> Also the end is kinda cut-off, but I just wanted to post this and go to sleep, heh  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, and stay tuned for the last chapter, there's gonna be angst


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning finds Hajime still asleep well past the time he's usually get up. His hazy mind slowly wakes up when he feels the sharp sunlight on his back and under his eyelids. Stifling a yawn and rolling to his side, he tilts his head to blindly give Tooru a morning kiss and raises his hand to lay it on the setter's shoulder or on his side. But instead of soft lips, messy hair or warm skin, he's met with empty space on the bed next to him, and an equally vacant pillow. Frowning, he blinks his eyes open and rubs at them with one hand to get rid of traces of sleep left in them, and focuses his gaze on the alarm clock at Tooru's bedside table, informing him that it's nearly eleven am. He touches the space next to him and feels a lingering warmth seep into his fingers, informing him that Tooru must've woken up not too long ago.

Forcing his tired body to move, he sluggishly throws his legs over the edge of the bed and sits there for a moment, staring into empty space as he gathers his thoughts. He starts recollecting last night as bits and pieces flash in his mind, distracting him briefly. Shaking his head, he looks around the bedroom until he finds his underwear, and standing up, he slips it on. Shuffling into the bathroom, he picks a fresh shirt along the way, and brushes his teeth, because he knows Tooru doesn't like his morning breath. Not that Hajime can blame him. After he shaves, he wets a towel and scrubs at the dried cum on his stomach. It feels uncomfortable and itchy, and Hajime scrunches his nose, thinking about having a shower later. He should probably eat something first.

Throwing the T-shirt on, which looks to be Tooru's, judging from the picture of an alien on the front, he makes his way into the kitchen. Closing his eyes and muffling another yawn with his hand, he scratches at his stomach as he comes through the doorway. And when the room comes back into focus, the scene in front of him is so overwhelming and warm and domestic that Hajime has to lean against the wall to take it all in.

The door of the balcony is wide open, letting a light breeze in that ruffles the curtains gently, and Hajime can smell freshly cut grass and laundry detergent. The blinds are pulled halfway down, so the room is enveloped in a comforting dim light. The radio is on, although the sound is turned down, and is currently playing a famous rock song. Hajime thinks it might be Kings of Leon, but he's not sure. And in the middle of it all stands Tooru, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt reaching only a few inches above the hem of his underwear. He has an apron on, tied around his waist and neck, hips swaying to the music lightly as he stirs something in a bowl, humming quietly. He's just pouring the bowl's contents into the pan (Hajime guesses it's either eggs or pancake batter), turning his head to put the bowl away, when he notices Hajime from the corner of his eye. Turning around completely, He gives the ace a smile that instantly warms Hajime's heart, and walks up to him holding a mug, thrusting it into Hajime's hands. The smell of caffeine awakens Hajime' senses even more, and he takes a sip, closing his eyes.

'I love you.', he murmurs, and it's not just because he's just received coffee from Tooru. The setter's wide smile turns into a more private one, the one he saves only for Hajime, but even then this smile is saved to the most intimate moments. Hajime raises his chin to press a kiss to Tooru's forehead, and his hand subconsciously slides into the setter's hair, still soft and perfect even in the morning, although a bit tousled. Still, it doesn't manage to look unkempt, and Hajime wouldn't even go as far as calling it a bed head. Tooru leans into the touch before ducking his head and giving Hajime the usual good morning kiss.

'Good morning.', Tooru says, inching away from Hajime to check on the food he's making, even though the raven keeps wrapping an arm around his waist to keep him in one place. '..is what you usually say,' he adds, giving a mocking glares as he's finally free.

'Good morning.', Hajime replies, sipping at his coffee and watching as Tooru pokes something in the pan with a spatula. 'When did you get up?'

'About half an hour ago? I'm not sure, but it wasn't too long ago.' Tooru turns his head to give Hajime that smile again. 'I know you would've wanted me to wake you up, but I wanted to let you sleep.'

'Mmh, thanks.' Hajime places his now empty mug on the kitchen island table and steps behind Tooru, wrapping his arms around the setter's middle. Tooru huffs, turning his attention back to his cooking. He flips an omelet over and folds it, slipping it onto a plate and handing it to Hajime.

'What, am I being rejected?', Hajime asks teasingly, holding the plate with one hand, the other still resting on Tooru's stomach.

'Just go sit and eat it, for Christ's sake,' the setter grumbles, prying Hajime's fingers from his apron. 'I can't work like this.'

Hajime chuckles but finally steps back to give Tooru some space and goes to sit at the table, helping himself to tea and chopped-up fruit. His eyes wander to Tooru's knee, clad with the ever-present white knee-pad. The setter seems to not be in any pain, and he's putting his full weight on that leg, but Hajime still can't help but to make sure.

'Hey, is your knee okay? After last night. I mean-', he blushes, hiding his embarrassment by stuffing a piece of strawberry into his mouth. He swallows and clears his throat. 'After the match yesterday and all. Y-you put a lot of strain on it.'

'Ah, it's fine,' Tooru says, bending the knee experimentally as if to prove that it really doesn't hurt. He catches Hajime's blush and smirks. 'What are you going all red for? It's not like we haven't slept together before, geez.'

'W-well, but, before yesterday we haven't.. in a long time.' God, he was acting ridiculous. He shouldn't be embarrassed by talking about sex. Come to think of it, he was like this yesterday too, when he asked Tooru out. What was wrong with him? Hajime groans, resting his forehead against the table. 'Don't mind me.'

'God, you've been watching way too much shoujo, Hajime.' Tooru sits across from him, taking a bite from his own omelet, studying Hajime's face. The raven sighs and sits up straight, digging into his breakfast as well.

'Well, it's not my fault that's what you're always watching when I come home.'

'Ah, stop complaining. You know you liked Akatsuki no Yona.'

'At least there's still some action in that. What about that time you marathoned Kimi ni Todoke?'

'Don't even remind me.'

xxxXxxx

Monday morning is a blur. Hajime wakes up late, and dresses up as he eats breakfast, all the while making sure he has all his homework and study material. He forgets an important thing, maybe the most important, and that is to properly say goodbye to Tooru. He remembers when he's about to run down the stair, and rushes back through the hallway to meet Tooru, who's standing in the doorway with a raised eyebrow, still sleepy with pillow marks on his face. Hajime quickly kisses him goodbye, and Tooru assures him fine times that his knee doesn't hurt, and that yes, he'll call him if anything happens. Even though he says that, Hajime has a feeling that something is wrong as he leaves his apartment building.

And his worries are confirmed when he receives a phone call at two in the afternoon. He's sitting in Japanese History, head pillowed on Kuroo's hoodie, the raven slumped at the desk next to him and equally uninterested in the lesson. The phone vibrates against the hard wood and Hajime jerks awake, reaching for his phone and looking at the number. It's not Tooru's, and he doesn't recognize it. He worries his lip between his teeth as he tilts the phone screen to Kuroo.

'Do you know this number?'

'Hmm?', Kuroo turns his head to look, and frowns. 'No. But I guess you should still take it.'

'I guess so.' Maybe Tooru went out and he's using a payphone? Hajime raises his hand.

'Sensei.'

The teacher turns from where he's writing some dates on the board. 'Yes, Iwaizumi-kun?'

'May I please take a phone call?' Hajime holds up the vibrating phone. The teacher sighs but nods, pointing at the door.

'Come back once you're done.'

'Thank you.'

Hajime stands up and walks to the door, nearly tripping on the way. As soon as he steps out into the empty hallway, he presses the 'receive' button and raises the phone to his ear.

'Sorry for taking so long.', he says, out of breath.

'Good afternoon,' a young woman's voice sounds. She sounds like an office worker. 'Am I speaking to Iwaizumi Hajime-san?'

'Yes, that's me.' Hajime frowns, leaning against the wall with one hand.

'This is Tokyo General Hospital.'

Shit.

Shitshitshitshit-

Hajime's break hitches in his throat. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to calm down. He knows, he knows, yet he asks: 'Is this about Oikawa Tooru?'

'Yes. Oikawa-san has been hospitalized a few minutes ago. He's in an ambulance now, and he asked us to call you.'

He knew something was wrong, knew it since early morning when Tooru woke up and stood up with a wince, which he covered with a smile at Hajime's worried look. He knew it when Tooru walked to the kitchen with a limp, his hand reaching to his knee and then curling up in a fist to stop himself. He knew Tooru lied to, yet he still left him at home. He's so stupid-

'Iwaizumi-san?', the woman says after a moment of only the sound of Hajime's panicked breathing breaking the static of the phonecall.

'Um.. c-could you please tell me more? How is he?'

'I assume you know about Oikawa-san's condition.'

'Yes.' Hajime presses his back against the wall and slides all the way down until he's sitting on the cold floor, knees bent elbows propped on top of them.

'Oikawa-san was in severe pain, he is now under the effect of medication. He'll have to undergo synovial fluid drainage. Do you know what that is?'

Hajime knew that the woman was trying to calm him down and take his mind off Tooru's condition, but it wasn't really helping. He swallows a few and finally manages to catch his breath. 'I do.'

'I see. You've been treating Oikawa-san's knee?'

'Yes.' He's probably being rude, but one-word answers is all he can manage now.

'How was Oikawa-san injured?'

'He- we played volleyball until high school, he got hurt during a match. I wasn't there when it happened though.' That's right. Hajime was subbed out because we wasn't feeling to well, and he was probably in the bathroom when Tooru hurt himself. 'Say, miss.. uh..'

'Kiyoko.'

'Kiyoko-san. How long does it take to get from Todai to Tokyo General Hospital.' He gets up slowly, fingers clutching the front of his shirt tightly.

'Todai is in Bunkyo, correct? I'd say about twenty minutes by car. But the traffic is very busy today, so maybe half an hour.'

Hajime breathes out slowly, letting go off his shirt and stumbling back to the classroom's door. 'Please tell Tooru I'll be there when he wakes up.'

'Will do. Have a safe journey, Iwaizumi-san.'

Hajime hangs up and pushes the door open, not even bothering to go inside. He knows students aren't usually allowed to leave in the middle of a lesson, but dammit this is important and he needs to leave and see Tooru-

'Sensei.'

'You're back, Iwaizumi-kun? You took your time.'

'Sensei, I know this is a lot of me to ask, but.. may I please leave? I-a relative of mine is in the hospital, I need to make sure he's okay.'

The teacher puts down the piece of chalk he's holding, and takes out the attendance book. 'Well, I suppose a thing like that can't wait. Off you go. Oh, but don't go alone. If anything happens to you, I'll be taking the responsibility..'

'I'll go!'

Both of their eyes wander to Kuroo, arms extended to the ceiling, a serious look on his face for once. He grabs his and Hajime's things and walks to the front of the room, putting a steadying hand on Hajime's elbow and leading him out. Once they're outside, the cool wind calms Hajime down a bit, and he puts on his jacket, slinging his bag across his shoulder and looking around. There was no bus stop nearby, but they could take a taxi-

'What are you doing, Iwaizumi? Are you going by bus? Don't be ridiculous, that would take all day,' Kuroo scoffs. 'You don't want to keep Oikawa waiting, do you?'

'How do you-'

'Please. I know your family doesn't live in Tokyo, and no one else is so important to you that you would cut class just make sure they're alright.' He reaches into his bag and pulls out his keys, sending a smirk in Hajime's direction. 'I'll give you a ride.'

Oh. Right. Kuroo has a motorbike. Hajime blinks, looking confused, because Kuroo never lets anyone ride his bike. Ever. But it is way faster than a bus, or a car. He nods, muttering 'Lead the way' and then he follows Kuroo to the parking lot. Kuroo hands him a spare helmet, and Hajime reluctantly climbs on the bike, hands unsteady on Kuroo's shoulders.

'Where is he?', Kuroo asks, turning the ignition. The vehicle purrs to life, and Hajime wonders if he'll have to be hospitalized too.

'Tokyo General.'

'Right, I know the way.'

Moments later they're speeding across the highway, dodging cars and taking shortcuts. Hajime wonders for a moment if Kuroo has a license for this thing, or if he just persuaded the people who sold the bike to him somehow. He grips the material of Kuroo's leather jacket tighter and closes his eyes against the sharp wind whistling against his face.

Kuroo turns into the hospital's highway roughly fifteen minutes later. He stops the bike and nudges Hajime with an elbow.

'Go, I'll park somewhere and join you later.'

Hajime hops off, running to the entrance. He forgets to take off his helmet until he's standing inside, the smell of antiseptic hitting his nose. He walks to one of the desk, catching his breath as he leans slightly across the counter.

'Oikawa Tooru,' he manages, voice barely audible and breathy. The black-haired woman behind the computer turns, startled by his sudden appearance.

'Are you Iwaizumi-san?', she asks, a second time, and Hajime recognizes her voice. It's the woman who called him earlier. He nods, running a hand through his hair and trying to tame it. The woman, Kiyoko-san, smiles at him politely.

'Oikawa-san in undergoing surgery right now. You can either wait here in the waiting area, and outside the operating room over there. He'll in room 1007 once the surgery is over.'

'Thank you very much.' Hajime ducks his head in a curt bow, then turns away and walks to the direction of the surgery room, plopping down on a vacant bench right in front of the huge white set of doors. The sharp red light of the 'surgery in progress' sign glares at him, and he sighs heavily, slumping against the wall. He leans down to rest his elbows on his knees, head hanging between them. He stirs slightly when he hears footsteps and feels a light nudge against his side. A cup of coffee from the vending machine is pushed into his hands, and Hajime takes it wordlessly, downing a half of it in one go and grimacing at the taste. Still, the caffeine helps him, his blurry mind clearing. He drinks the rest of the coffee and sets the empty cup down on the floor next to his foot, straightening his back and leaning his shoulders against the wall, head lolling back, gaze set on the ceiling. Kuroo is sitting next him, legs crosses at his ankles and arms folded, playing idly with the hem on his shirt. He stays quiet, and at the moment Hajime is really thankful for that.

The red sign flickers off after some time. Hajime doesn't know if it's been thirty minutes or three hours. He stands, handing the borrowed helmet back to Kuroo.

'You can go home. Thanks for the ride,' he mumbles.

'You sure you'll be okay?'

'Yes. Thank you again.' He starts heading down the hallway, looking at the numbers on the doors. It feels like he's walked for hours until he sees the '1007' printed in black, a stark contrast to the white of the door. He knocks a few times, not expecting and not getting one, and pushes the door open, walking inside. He closes the door quietly behind him, and then turns, eyes moving across the room and then setting on the bed at the window. Tooru is lying on his side, back facing Hajime and heaving rhythmically. Sleeping then. There's an IV bag hanging above the bed, and a clip board at the foot of the bed. Hajime walks over quietly and picks the board up, reading the contents. All of Tooru's personal information, and the words 'tendon sprain' and 'synovial fluid drainage' scribbled over the lines. Hajime puts the file back down and sits on one of the chairs, scooting it closer to the bed.

He leans forward and reaches for Tooru's hand, resting close to the edge of the mattress. He rubs his thumb over Tooru's palm, looking at the pale thin skin stretched over bony knuckles. Hajime feels Tooru's fingers twitch slightly, and the setter stirs, eyes fluttering open and locking with Hajime's. Tooru looks mildly confused, but then his face relaxes, lips stretching into a soft, barely-there smile.

'Hajime,' he whispers, eyes half-lidded and voice slow and quiet, probably still under the effect of the anesthetics. 'You didn't have to come.'

'Idiot.' Hajime' voice is quiet too, and he ducks his head to press their foreheads together briefly. 'Of course I had to. I had to make sure you were alright,' he says, pulling back. 'Why didn't you tell me it hurt? I would've stayed with you.'

'But it really didn't hur-'

'Don't lie.' Hajime's face turns stern, and he squeezes Tooru's hand. 'I saw your limp this morning.'

Tooru's eyes widen, and then a breathy chuckle leaves his lips. 'I guess you sometimes know me better than I do.'

'Next time, tell me, okay? Tell me everything. I need to make sure you're alright.' And Hajime leans back down, pressing his lips to Tooru's, lingering there only for a moment before pulling back. But Tooru's fingers untangle from his own and they wrap around the back of Hajime's head, urging him back down and their lips meets again, this time for longer. When they part, they're both breathless, but there's a rosy dust across Tooru's cheeks, and he looks healthy and happy and okay. And that's all Hajime needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaah here it is, the final chapter  
> I'm sorry this took a bit longer, but I was busy with writing (or trying to write) a new iwaoi fic  
> Todai refers to University of Tokyo, and let's just assume that there's a Japanese History class  
> Thank you all so much for your support~  
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think of this fic generally, now that it's completed c:

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://dtagustd.tumblr.com/) and my [twitter](https://twitter.com/lizhythova) , come scream at me


End file.
